


What is this, a Crossover Episode?

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Back to the Future, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, It’s super dumb, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Rick and Morty run into Doc and Marty from Back to the Future. It’s very short and doesn’t have much story, but it’s been sitting in my files for AGES and I kinda just wanna get rid of it already lol. For anyone that reads it, I hope that you enjoy.





	What is this, a Crossover Episode?

 

“Great Scott! Do my eyes deceive me?!” The white haired scientist gawked in astonishment. He lifted his goggles off of his face and secured them upon the top of his head, pushing his white hair back messily. “Sanchez, my friend, it’s been years!”

“Yeah, yeah, you old geezer.” The other scientist in the room, his hair oddly blue instead of white, rolled his eyes. “B-Been a w-bbBBUUrRrp-while, hasn’t it?”

“Hey, uh, Doc?” A young man with brown hair and a red vest tapped the white haired scientist on the shoulder. “Who’s this guy? How do you know him?”

There was another brown haired boy in the room, this one standing next to the blue haired scientist, who wore a yellow shirt. Yet he didn’t speak a word, as it seemed he was more preoccupied with the annoyance that laced across his face.

“This, Marty,” the white haired scientist gestured to the blue haired one. “Is Rick Sanchez. And old friend of mine from back in the day. Used to plan inventions together as kids!”

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” Marty held his hand out to Rick.

Rick rolled his eyes again and shook his outstretched hand. “Nice to m-meet you too, kid. Anyway,” He placed a heavy hand on the kid with a yellow shirt’s shoulder. “This is my grandson, Morty.” 

Prompted as such, Morty gave a little awkward wave.

“Morty?” Doc’s brows scrunched together at the name. “Well, by gully, they even look alike. Morty and Marty. Ha! What a coincidence!”

“So, why’re you carrying Marty over th-there around with ya?” Rick questioned. “Is he your assistant or something?”

“I guess you could call him that, but he’s also a great friend of mine.” Doc smiled giddily, and looked down at his partner in time traveling fun.

Morty shot a glare up at Rick. Sure, maybe ‘Doc,’ or whatever his name is, is a nice person, but Rick isn’t. It made him mad that Rick wasn’t just a little more kind, like Doc seemed to be. However, Rick unfortunately had a stick way too far lodged up his ass to ever consider being more kind and caring to him.

“Wow, we do look alike.” Marty said, looking Morty up and down. “If I didn’t know any better, I would’a thought he was a younger version of myself. I almost thought he was, Doc.”

Morty was about a foot shorter than Marty, and they had some differences in hair style. Morty had curly brown hair, while Marty’s hair was more straight, and kind of styled in a way. Other than the difference in hair, height, and clothes, their body shapes and facial features looked very similar. 

Morty looked confused by Marty’s statement. “W-w-what do you mean by younger version?” It wasn’t a very common way for people to describe others that looked similar to themselves.

Doc chuckled. “We’re time travelers, my dear boy.” He then looked back up, eye level to Rick. “Fascinating. He has your stutter.”

Rick scoffed at that. “Y-yeah, but not the intellect. His father somehow managed to block those genes from getting to him. Wubbalubbadubdub, am I right?”

“Hey!” Morty growled, narrowing his eyes at his ass of a grandfather. “C’mon, R-Rick! Geez, I know I’m stupid, but you don’t have to point it out every chance y-you get!” He averted his eyes and looked down at the ground in a mixture of embarrassment and fury.

“Calm down, Morty. Not even you can radiate more stupidity than your father can. At l-least you’re smarter than him.” Rick growled back.

“Wow, that’s heavy.” Marty crossed his arms over his chest. “You guys must be one interesting family.”

Morty chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head. “Aw geez, I guess you could say that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end. That’s it. It’s over lol. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
